


The Fall.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - War, Child Abuse, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Royalty, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ..In a time where the future has brought such absolute ruin that life has been very nearly kicked all the way back to "Medieval Times" in some places, not many luxuries once known as "modern" are left.In a barely still standing city where the only use the tops of the barely still standing skyscrapers have are for watchtowers for city guards and the bottom levels used for markets and the middle levels are used for housing. There are no cute suburban homes left. No malls that aren't being used as a mix of homes, markets and farming spaces. There aren't many structures from "the before" still standing.. The only actual "homes" that have been added are huts made of debris and rubble that had been scavenged and salvaged from the ruins of the before.A fourteen-year-old Will Graham lives in a small three room hut made from broken and twisted remains of skyscrapers, watertowers, restuarants and office spaces with his father.Indoor plumbing is a thing of a nearly forgotten past so Will bathes in what used to be a culvert or ditch but is now a flowing creek.Will is bathing when his homeland is attacked by strangers on horseback.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Fall.

..

..

In a time where the future has brought such absolute ruin that life has been very nearly kicked all the way back to "Medieval Times" in some places not many luxuries once known as "modern" are left. 

In a barely still standing city where the only use the tops of the barely still standing skyscrapers have are for watchtowers for city guards and the bottom levels used for markets and the middle levels are used for housing. There are no cute suburban homes left. No malls that aren't being used as a mix of homes, markets and farming spaces. There aren't many structures from "the before" still standing.. The only actual "homes" that have been added are huts made of debris and rubble that had been scavenged and salvaged from the ruins of the before.

A fourteen-year-old Will Graham lives in a small three room hut made from broken and twisted remains of skyscrapers, watertowers, restuarants and office spaces with his father.

..

..

A young Omega Sentinel awakes and stretches languidly in his makeshift nest.

There is no finery here.

The nest is on the floor and made from the insides of old stuffed animals and covered with an old piece of fabric.. It isn't much but the young Omega Sentinel doesn't mind so much so long as his is the only scent that exists in this space.

As a Sentinel anything that might affect any of his senses matters in such a profound way that it could mean the difference between life and death for him. So any scent but his own is forbidden from his space.

As an Omega Sentinel he is spared probably some of the only last luxury in the world.. And that is time.

Time to wake fully and get his mind under control so that he can shield his senses and leave his room and start his day.

His greatest problem as of yet is his empathy..

His empathy is a harder thing to keep shielded and people's thoughts and emotions slip through and he finds himself thinking like them, feeling their feelings.

He slips out of his room. Just outside of his bedroom door a mix of his own scent and his Mundane Beta father's scent washes over him.. His father is in the kitchen making vegetable stew in a cast iron pot.

"Good morning Will." His father says from the stove and looks up "hand me that garlic would you?" 

Will nods and passes his father a clove of garlic which is pressed into a mincer then added to the soup.

"It smells good." Will comments.

"It's the garlic. Had to add two cloves before this last one to cover the flavor of the carrots, they've gone off, had to cut away bits of some kind of rot in them."

Will gives a thoughtful hum and wisely doesn't comment that it was the smell of rot to which he had been referring. His father might think him odd if he admits that he basically enjoys the smell of something rotting or dead. With Will being a Sentinel his sense of smell is amplified and he can smell an underlying garbagey smell clinging to the celery, the carrots apparently not the only thing to have gone off. Oh well. When there's only barely enough food for just one meal a day food can't be wasted. And Will doesn't mind the taste of an earthy spoiling rot, but of course he'd never admit it out loud.

"Have you shielded enough to venture out to the market?" His father asks.

Will shakes his head "I was going to slip out back to meditate." 

"Well if you catch anything that isn't mutated to hell and back bring it in and we'll see about some fish and fried potatoes for tomorrow's meal. 

Will doesn't tell his father that there's rot in the potatoes too. 

Will's version of meditation is fishing.

He fishes in what used to be a culvert or ditch but is now a flowing creek.

Most of what Will catches is mutated and inedible and gets bludgeoned with a heavy rock so that it can't breed and make more of its mutated inedible kind. Will tells no one that he blugeons most of his catches. He tells no one that he revels in the silent gaping gasps of a fish out of water trying to find air, that he delights in the crunching cracks of breaking and splintering bones, that the smell of death creates a clawing beastly hungry fire in his belly. 

When he leaves the creek around noon, he leaves empty handed. There's a patch of grass that is wet and slimy and tinted red with blood and the bloated corpse of a three headed fish floats down the stream, it's oily blood trailing in its wake.

He has "meditated" enough that he can venture to the market for his father. 

He collects the items to be bartered from his father then goes out trying to trade for carrots and celery that don't smell of rot.

The thing is. Will's senses and his empathy scares people. It makes them wary of him like it's somehow his fault that he can read people like an open book.

Due to how people perceive him Will and his father gets the worst of the slimmest of pickings no matter what it is they have to trade. The people at the markets are selling vegetables filled with rot to Will and his father on purpose.

Will grins and bares it pretending like he doesn't know. He'd be burned at the stake or worse if they all knew the truth about him.

He carries his purchases home. His head hurts and he is close to Zoning because too much input from too many minds that all think the same nasty things about him and his dad.

He smiles at his father when he returns and they both pointedly ignore the smell of rot on these newly purchased vegetables but for different reasons. Will's father pretending that he doesn't know they're being treated like this on purpose and Will because he doesn't want his dad knowing how much he likes the smell.

Ever since Will Presented the town has treated Will and his father more and more like outcasts. It's why Will and his father live in a hut made from old pieces of cubicle, old restaurant booths, and framed by an old water tower and held together by ruins of old fallen skyscrapers. Their home is more on the edge of town than most while most everyone else has the good fortune of residing safe in the mid-levels of the still standing skyscrapers. The only others who live in huts are those who have the misfortunes of sharing designations close to Will's, either Sentinels or Omegas but Will is the only one that is both.

Will goes to bed with the stew warm in his belly but unfilling because it is always going to be missing something. But the taste of rot on his tongue makes up for the unsatiated hunger as he drifts off.

He dreams of fire glowing in red eyes, reflecting a scene of bodies writhing and burning. He can almost hear their screams.

He awakes to a new day and he is starving.

He has to take a little bit longer to get himself together for the day. 

Indoor plumbing is a thing of a nearly forgotten past so Will bathes in the same area that he fishes.

He slips out of his hut and goes to the creek.

Will is bathing when his homeland is attacked by strangers on horseback.


End file.
